heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dupres * Conway Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = An outlaw named Verne Fargo comes to get revenge against a local blacksmith fatally shooting him and running away. When the blacksmith's son Dave, rushes to his father's aid but it is too late, as he dies the blacksmith tells his son to get Kid Colt to avenge his death. A week later as the boy pays respect at his father's grave he is suddenly greeted by Kid Colt who had come after hearing about his fathers death. Kid Colt explains to Dave that his father used to be an outlaw he worked with years ago before he went straight and became a blacksmith and raise a family. Along the way they are suddenly shot at by Verne forcing them to take cover. Going to the spot where Fargo shot from they find him gone but his initials drawn in the dirt. Returning back home, Dave is determined to avenge his father's death using his own guns. However Kid Colt tolls him it is too dangerous to go out alone. However late that night, Dave takes his father's guns and leaves. When Kid Colt wakes in the middle of the night he finds that the boy is gone and goes after him. Meanwhile, Dave has come to confront Verne Fargo but the outlaw proves to be a better shot, shooting the guns out of Dave's hands. However, Fargo spends too much time toying with the boy that Kid Colt has a chance to catch up and shoot Fargo dead, saving Dave's life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Verne Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Dust of Destiny | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider is out looking for Bobby Lathrop when he spots a Comanche warrior named Bear Paw walking with the boy's horse. The Black Rider asks where Bear Paw found the horse and learns that it was found in a nearby stream. The pair go back and the Black Rider finds that the boy was digging around the stream and that some men dismounted around them, the Black Rider then fins their trail and decides to follow it. Not far away a group of men have Bobby tied up after they kidnapped the boy after they found that he discovered a bag of gold while digging in the river. They are all drawing straws to see who has to execute the boy in order to keep him quiet. One man draws the short straw while the rest go on without the gold. However before the lone man can shoot Bobby, he is struck in the chest by an arrow fired by Bear Paw. Freeing Bobby, the Black Rider and Bear Paw learned what happened. The Black Rider orders Bear Paw to bring Bobby back home while he tracks down the men and recovers the gold they stole from Bobby. The Black Rider secretly travels after the men and watches as they all stab each other in the back in order to have to split the money between less and less people. When the last man is standing, the Black Rider guns him down and after checking the bag, he realizes that they have been killing themselves over worthless fools gold. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gold thieves Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = One evening Kid Colt witnesses some men moving some cattle and find it suspicious, but is hit over the back of the head with the butt of a gun before he can wonder further. He comes around at dawn and is found by a wealthy female rancher named Cora Williams. When he tells her about what happened she tells him that the cattle were likely stolen from her neighbor by rustlers and asks if she can hire him for protection to insure that nobody steals her cattle. However when they arrive on the ranch the head ranch hand points out that the man his boss hired is the outlaw Kid Colt. Despite this, Cora still hires him despite the reservations they have of him. Kid Colt denies her advances in order to patrol the ranch to look out for rustlers. Elsewhere not far away the rustlers are planing their next haul but one of their number thinks that they are moving too fast and will get caught and is shot dead. Hearing the shots, Kid Colt goes to investigate and finds himself being shot at as well. Kid Colt sneaks up on them and guns them all down except the leader whom he tries to capture, but he is shot dead by Cora who arrives with the other ranch hands. Kid Colt suddenly realizes that only Cora knew where he was going and that she is the leader of the rustlers. The ranch hands subdue her and thank Kid Colt for helping them catch the thief. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Cora Williams Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}